


浪子燕青之风云会第56章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 燕青 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	浪子燕青之风云会第56章

第56章 

　　“手上的伤还没好，不要这么用力。”方腊拉过他的手，将攥得紧紧的拳头掰开，“上药了么？”说罢也不等燕青回答，转头吩咐侍从将伤药取来，“看来是没有的，这几日朕不看着你，就不懂得爱惜身子了。”

　　方腊的手修长有力，却又不是锦绣堆里养出的温软。指节上的薄茧偶尔擦过肌肤，燕青不禁抖了一下。

　　“疼？”方腊抬起眼皮瞅了他一眼，“那朕轻一些。”

　　他越是温柔，燕青越害怕。

　　这个男人知道酒中有毒，知道下毒之人是柴进，却能不动声色的看着他将毒酒饮下。

　　回想那日驸马府中的情景，他不禁打了个寒战。他、柴进、朝中大臣，就如同放在盆中的虫子，互相争斗，彼此攻讦，而男人却置身事外，笑看他们丑态百出。

　　他从未有过这种无力感，如同被蛛丝缠住的虫子，无论怎么挣扎却仍逃脱不了被吞噬的命运。

　　这个男人太可怕了，要他生就生，要他死就死。

　　“为何不杀我？”他抽回手，强压心中惧怕，抬眸看向方腊，“毒是我下的，纵然陛下将臣千刀万剐也不为过。”

　　方腊将伤药丢回，从侍从手中取过巾帕，慢条斯理的擦拭着手指。

　　燕青呼吸渐渐变得急促，这种无声的压迫让他变得越来越惶恐。头上布满细汗，心跳如擂鼓。

　　侍从退下，体贴的落下了幔帐。

　　他咽了咽唾沫，蹭着身子往后退。忽然背脊撞上床柱，那一声并不大，但在这静谧的方寸之地却格外响亮。

　　“云璧，永远不要在朕面前说谎。”方腊捏住他的下巴，“你说那毒是你下的，为何会下在驸马呈给朕的酒水中？你不是和驸马情同手足吗？”

　　燕青说不出话来。

　　忽然唇上一暖，他挣扎，伸出的手腕很快被扣住反压在床上。

　　男人贴着他的唇低低呢喃，“告诉朕，为何要抢下那杯毒酒？”

　　他偏头不答，却被男人捏着下巴拧了过来。“说。”

　　“陛下于我有大恩，臣不能眼睁睁的看着陛下死。”那双眼睛似有妖法，明知不该，燕青却不由自主的说了出来，“臣既舍不得陛下死，也不愿柯驸马死。臣贱命一条，一死又何足惜呢！”

　　“好一个舍不得。”方腊吮着他的唇，沿着嘴角慢慢往下，在颈脖上烙下朵朵印记，“你心中有朕，朕也舍不得你死。但是你要记住，别背叛朕，否则朕绝不轻纵了柯驸马。”

　　方腊太了解他了，他不将自己的性命放在心上，却见不得朋友亲人受一点伤害。柯引，实在是一枚最好的牵制他的棋子。

　　燕青深吸一口气，强压下心头酸楚。“臣，绝不背叛陛下。”他攥住方腊的手，恳求道：“臣罪孽深重，哪怕陛下此刻便将臣千刀万剐也绝无二话，只求陛下别……别做出此等昏聩之举。”

　　方腊似听到了什么笑话，眼眸微弯，迤逦的眼尾稍稍挑起一点，如春日里盛放的桃花。

　　“云璧，那日的酒并不足以让朕迷失神智。”他拉开燕青的腰带，解开燕青的中衣，轻柔的抚上那片如玉肌肤。“那天夜里，我们是如何颠鸾倒凤，朕记得很清楚，非常清楚……”

　　燕青脑中嗡的一声，眼前顿时一片赤红。

　　怎么可能，难道那首曲子、那坛酒、那天夜里的畅所欲言都是方腊设下的局？而他踏入府邸的那一步，就是棋局中落下的第一枚棋子。　

　　他嘴唇哆嗦，颤颤的看向方腊，“你……”

　　双腿被分开，那根火热的巨物毫不留情的冲了进来。他发出一声闷哼，几乎将下唇咬出血来。

　　这不是两人第一次肌肤相亲，却是在意识清醒下的第一次交欢。他无法接受，方腊于他而言是君主、是良师、是挚友、是对手、亦是藏在心底深处说不清道不明的朦胧情感。

　　他的身体被撑开，最隐晦之处被肆意品尝。这般火热、激烈、疯狂、他的骨骼在哀鸣，那道绕在心头的锁亦在哀鸣。

　　“住手……陛下……唔……”双唇被堵住，连叫都叫不出来。他的臀被扣住，双腿被迫盘在男人的腰上。他挣扎，最后就连挣扎的双手也软了下来，只能虚弱无力的抓着男人的背，在上面留下道道红痕。

　　“痛，好痛……”

　　他哭了出来，男人舔去他的泪，更用力的撞到那块让他战栗不休的媚肉，“痛就抱紧我，云璧，感受到了么，我在你的身体里，你包裹着我，这世上没人能像我们这么亲密了。”

　　“陛下，放过我，我不喜欢……唔……”

　　他的腰被抬得更高，全部感觉都集中在相连的那处。这种疯狂的爱欲让他惧怕，他的泪，他的声音，他的身体，他的魂魄全都被男人掌控，他无法自拔，只能眼睁睁看着自己被一步步拖入深渊，与之沉沦。

　　龙床一片狼藉，湿漉漉的被单上是他射出的欲液，而男人的爱液则一滴都没漏出来，全被锁在了他的身体里。

　　狭窄的花径发出粘腻的水泽之声，紧实的腹部因灌满了爱液而微微鼓起。

　　“放过我，陛下……”已经不知被迫射出了多少次，他神智昏沉，却连晕过去都是一种奢望。每次刚闭上眼睛，就会被更残忍的凌虐拉了回来。

　　“我……我受不了……”他发出一声虚弱的呻吟，饱胀的玉柱又被迫射了一次。

　　“叫我的字，天下间朕只允你叫。”方腊在他的耳垂上咬出一滴血珠，舌尖一卷将它吮下。

　　“不……”他被那痛激得颤了一下，流了太多的泪的眼红有些红肿。

　　方腊的手掌将那还在痉挛的腿根撑得更开，他被那暗示的动作吓得连泪都不敢流了，怔怔看着方腊。

　　“你知道我的字是什么，只要你叫一次，今晚朕就放过你。”他的手指顺着狭窄的股缝慢慢往上，在那翕合的穴口停顿了一下，慢慢伸了进去。

　　“不，不要！”他抖着双唇，努力抬起酸软的双臂揽住男人的颈脖，“陛下，陛下……”声音因为叫喊太多而变得沙哑，却意外的多了几分情意绵绵。

　　“真是个黑心肝的小坏蛋。”方腊抽出手指，宠溺的在他唇上吻了吻，“既然知道朕舍不得，那就别让朕生气。”

　　“方……方嘉平。”这个名字让他想起了那永生难忘的惊鸿一瞥，想起了那段短暂而单纯的岁月。

　　“再叫一次，云璧，只叫朕的字。”方腊托起他的腰，将即将抽出的浅浅插在穴口的巨物，缓慢而温柔的插了进去。

　　燕青发出一声呻吟，已经被调弄得食髓知味的花径立刻欣喜的裹住了男人。

　　随着男人的插入，每一寸花壁都变得分外敏感，剧烈的快感顺着脊柱直冲脑门。他犹如踩在云端上，全身宛如浸在温水里，他只能无助的搂着男人，用夹杂着呻吟的声音一遍遍唤着男人的字。

　　“嘉平，嘉平……”

　　“云璧，你是我的。你便是成了灰，化了骨，也只能是我的灰，我的骨。”

　　自那日之后，他就留在了方腊的紫碧阁里。方腊处理要务并不瞒他，还让他帮着批阅奏折。他试着提起柯引，每一次都被方腊不轻不重的挡了回去。他怕惹起方腊怀疑，也就不再提了。

　　朝中都知他恩宠最盛，而方腊的雷霆手段更是道君皇帝远远比不上的，众人竟也默认了他们那说不清道不明的关系。

　　紫碧阁介于前朝后宫之间，以往只住着一个方腊，就连最受宠的贵妃也不得踏入，如今多了一个燕青。地位如何，后宫娘娘们个个心里都跟明镜似的。

　　不敢招惹，连舌根也不敢嚼，甚至还想着法的讨好，只是不得其门而入罢了。

　　他们似又回到了从前，但燕青却知道他们再也回不去了。夜夜荒唐，他的身体已经离不开方腊。日日相伴，他的心已被牢牢锁住。

　　他捧着书，怔怔瞧着方腊俊美的侧脸，心头一片茫然。

　　“在想什么？”方腊头也不抬，悬腕执笔，又批好一道奏折。

　　“没什么。”他连忙转开视线，“这书有趣，一时出了神。”

　　“哦？”方腊笑了，放下笔凑了过来，“什么书这么有趣，能让你半天都不翻一页？”

　　“你怎么知道？”话出了口才惊觉失言，笑道：“原来陛下批阅奏折竟然这么不用心，当心错了字惹臣子们笑话。”

　　“就许你玲珑心肝，不许朕一心二用？”方腊翻了几页他手中的书，丢开，“看书多无趣啊，不如咱们做些有意思的事。”

　　男人一靠过来，他就被对方身上的气息逼得心神不安。侧了侧身子，压住体内那股乱窜的情潮。“白日宣淫可不是明君做派。”他伸手推开，往旁边让了让，“再说你昨天晚上……”

　　“昨晚怎么？”他不愿说，方腊却不肯放过他。在他颈间嗅了嗅，“你今日熏的什么香，真好闻。”

　　“我哪有熏什么香。”

　　“哦，那就是被朕身上的熏香染的。”方腊搂住他的腰，“我喜欢你身上有我的气味。昨晚那般做……”他低低笑了出来，“其实你也很高兴的。”

　　“胡说，明明是你……”他怒了，桃花眼中泛起桃花色。

　　方腊抚着他的眉眼，轻声道：“云璧，你有没有发觉，你的眼睛很像朕。”

　　“是么……”他被方腊带得岔开了心思，很认真瞧了瞧男人的眼睛，“确实很像。”眼眸一转，调笑道：“陛下英俊不凡，犹如潘安再世。若是年轻几岁，不知要惹下多少风流债了。”

　　方腊哈哈大笑，“你这是变着法的夸自己呢！罢了，既然你说明君不宜白日宣淫，那朕就当一回明君。”见燕青悄悄松了一口气，偏又挑着他的下巴用力咬了一口，“利钱不要，本金还是要收一收的。”

　　“都咬出印子了。”燕青一抹嘴，气得要打他。　

　　两人正在笑闹，方腊忽然瞥见黄给使站在门口一脸欲言又止。

　　“何事？”

　　黄给使小步过来，笑道：“启禀陛下，庞将军有事求见。”

　　“他来干什么？”方腊说得漫不经心，随手指了个奴婢道：“药膳既端来了，还不赶紧伺候奉尉服下。”

　　燕青乖乖接了药膳，一边吃一边听他们说话。

　　黄给使小心翼翼的道：“庞将军说……说截了一封密信，还说此事与奉尉有关。”

　　


End file.
